According to Plan
by Niilan
Summary: Bakura never won a battle; he was always defeated. But did anyone stop to think... that maybe it was all according to his plan? Oneshot.


Disclaimer: You know, the more times you say you don't own something, the more difficult is becomes to make the same sentence more creative.

--

Foolish.

That is the only way to describe the Pharaoh's pathetic posse. They believe themselves the champions. They believe they are the victors. They can't see it. No one can. They are unable to see that they have lost.

Naive.

They are all unprepared for what will come. They have no conception of what they will face. And it's their own fault. The Pharaoh's hikari is too innocent to see the signs and interpret them accurately. Even my host - my weak, little yadonushi - has a base understanding. They are clueless.

It is true that I have never won a single duel against the Pharaoh. As far as they are concerned, I am no threat. They have no idea. If the Pharaoh could see past his pompous ego, he might catch an inkling. If his devoted followers could look around their undying admiration for him, their eyes might be opened. But no. They choose to stay ignorant.

But it's all part of the plan.

The Pharaoh's only true victory was Monster World, my yadonushi's obsession. I tricked them into the game and almost won. Had my troublesome hikari not interfered, I would have been named victor. I learned from that experience. However, the defeat was not without its fruits. I learned patience and deception were more prudent tactics. There was some truth to that girl's annoying philosophy: there is strength with loyalty and... friendship. I shudder at any word that implies true affection. My hikari yearned for it, though, and that was where I struck. If he believed I meant him and his friends no harm, then he would not resist. He might even join me eventually, but that is not my focus. They do not see that I won that round. They do not see that by keeping my dear yadonushi blind, they had helped me conquer the first obstacle.

I stayed hidden during Duelist Kingdom. I gave them time to lower their defenses. I let them believe I was gone, instead preying on my hikari's affection for his friends in order to gain dominance, once more. He was easily... persuaded. With each victory, the Pharaoh's confidence grew, leading him to finally defeat Pegasus. Their 'pure' motives kept them from seeing the Eye's importance. Which left it mine for the picking.

Exactly what I wanted.

Until Battle City, I kept the guise of 'dormant'. I helped Yuugi discover his mission of helping the poor lost Pharaoh find his memories. The ultimate Yami no Game could not commence until he had. Without gaining the boy's trust, I could never have sealed a section of my soul into the Puzzle. The Pharaoh must be truly naïve if he cannot sense a foreign presence within his own soul.

Battle City. The most widely-attended and longest competition in the history of Duel Monsters. I could not possibly overlook the events that would surely transpire. The catalyst for Battle City and the Ultimate Yami no Game resided in the center of the Domino Museum on Ancient Egypt. How convenient. Wasn't it also coincidental that curator, one Ishizu Ishtar, should be the holder of the Millennium Tauk. I don't believe in coincidence.

When I first approached Marik Ishtar, I had no intention of partnering with him. That was his idea. It seemed the Tomb Keeper was not too keen on just handing over his Item. I even asked politely. Nevertheless, it worked to my advantage. By injuring my ignorant hikari, I provided the Pharaoh's group with a satisfactory excuse for separating from them. It was pathetically simple to slip out when the old man wasn't looking and gain entrance to the Battle City finals.

It was never my original plan to defeat the Pharaoh in the first battle of the Duel Ship. If I had defeated him then, all would have been for naught. Marik believed we shared a common goal, but my means of bringing the Pharaoh to his ultimate doom was much different. The boy is far too shortsighted, caught up in his ungrounded 'revenge'. He tarnishes the very word. The boy actually expected me to risk my hikari's life. The nerve. My yadonushi is an essential piece to my Yami no Game.

If I hadn't wounded my little yadonushi, he may have been strong enough to resist Slifer's attack. But there's only so much blood loss the mind can handle. It served me well, though, for the Pharaoh group soon condemned their 'friend' to the infirmary and promptly forgot about him. Some friends, indeed.

Yami Marik. That was one battle I did not intend to lose. I can adapt, though. I would not once have been the great Thief King if I could not. That loss bore two fruits. I was finally rid of the bothersome Tomb Keeper. Sharing a body with one weakling is enough. It also assured the holder of the most powerful Kami no Card made it to the Battle City finals. It was no surprise that the Pharaoh defeated him.

Everything was falling into place.

The Pharaoh's hikari was robbed early this morning. The boy had just won the most powerful cards in all of Duel Monsters and he couldn't hold onto them for more than two days. Hmm… but it worked to my advantage. The child looks too hard for the best in people. He desperately wants to find something worth trusting in me. Ha! Such affections are so easily manipulated. And manipulate them, I did. I'm sure the Pharaoh suspected I would steal the Items. Fool. If he did not have the Items, my plan would be ruined. I told the Pharoah's hikari as much. I even handed over the Eye I had kept hidden thus far, as a token of my 'honesty'. The expression on his face was priceless.

Only one more step required taking.

They visited the museum today. A subordinate of Shaadi's led them to the ancient tablets. I had already formed a plan to prevent my hikari's journey, but the fat freak halted him for me. Seems my presence in the Ring tipped the Scales against dear yadonushi's favor. It meant nothing that he couldn't enter. I need this body in the real world, after all. I'm sure the Pharaoh believes he is safer now. The fools.

They won't see their grave mistake. That is, until it's too late.

All according to plan.

--

Author's Notes: Hmm, I think this is my first Yu-gi-oh fic in which Ryou is not a main character. ^^" I like this~ And guess what???? TODAY IS MY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY ON FANFICTION . NET!!!!! Wow... a whole year. Yeah, I'm sure to some of you that sounds like nothing, but hey! (It was also my birthday last week~) I'm hoping to finish My Protector within in the next week or so, but life's hectic, so no promises.

I did want to make a point in saying that none of my continuing stories will be posted until I post the second half of Replacing Pain. It's been over 6 months since I first posted it, and that's just too long. I mean, it's been almost finish since I posted the first half, I've just had a hard time with one section, boatload of ideas for separate fics, and life! ^^ See you all at the next update!

Take a moment to review???? Please?


End file.
